The Fibonacci Project
by Dark Goddess Of Shadows
Summary: John Watson was a regular military doctor, right up until he was chosen for the Fibonacci Project. For two years John has managed to hide those three months of his life from everyone, but now that people are turning up dead and the style of killing matches that of his old partner, John will have to choose between hiding his past or saving his future.
1. Subject Files

**This is a variation of the prompt: John was part of an elite military team in Afghanistan, trained to be silent, deadly, and uncatchable.  
Now Sherlock is investigating a series of murders that bear the signature of a man John worked alongside in the war. As possibly the only person capable of catching the killer, John must do so whilst also keeping Sherlock safe, arguing with Mycroft, and keeping Scotland Yard from screwing the whole thing up.**

**I loved the idea of elite!John or supersoldier!John so I had to do this.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, I am just borrowing them for my own purposes.**

* * *

SUBJECT FILES: FIBONACCI PROJECT

**Subject 0017:**

Name: Jackson Peter Smith

Preferred Name: Jack

Sex: Male

Special Abilities: Enhanced Abilities (Speed, Strength, Stamina, etc.)

Notes: Killed in Operation Glass; first successful test subject

**Subject 0027:**

Name: Julianne Vanessa Lance

Preferred Name: Juli

Sex: Female

Special Abilities: Telepathy

Notes: Subject committed suicide due telepathic ability.

**Subject 0034:**

Name: Alexandra Mary O'Connor

Preferred Name: Sasha

Sex: Female

Special Abilities: Pyrokinesis

Weaknesses: Liquids

Notes: Killed in Operation Glass

**Subject 0041:**

Name: Aileen Janet Harris

Preferred Name: Aileen

Sex: Female

Special Abilities: Hydrokinesis

Weaknesses: Fire, Heat

Notes: Killed in Operation Glass

**Subject 0053:**

Name: Hanna Baris Myles

Preferred Name: Hanna

Sex: Female

Special Abilities: Unknown (see notes)

Notes: Subject is to be terminated due to lack of special abilities.

**Subject 0058:**

Name: John Hamish Watson

Preferred Name: John

Sex: Male

Special Abilities: Unknown (see notes)

Notes: Subject is to be terminated due to lack of special abilities.


	2. Dreams and Memories

**Here's the second chapter for you all. I know it's a bit short, but I got so many reviews, follows, and faves that I _had_ to post this. Don't worry though, Chapter Three will be much longer, and will have Sherlock in it. I will post it as soon as I can. Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and followed!**

* * *

John doesn't know how long he'd been running. He just knows he _aches_. His feet are hurting, his legs are shaking and he wants nothing more to stop and _rest..._ but he can't. He has to get out, so he can't afford to think about how labored his breathing is, how his body trembles, how he just wants to give up and die. He had heard gunshots earlier. Was Hanna still alive? He can't risk calling out to her. Can't risk Jack hearing his voice. Behind him, he hears an explosion, then someone – Sasha by the sound of it – swearing. John can't help the grin that crosses his face at the sound. He'd splashed gasoline on the floor to slow them down, knowing that Sasha would be burning. Fire was deadly to Aileen, and in order to save her Sasha would be forced to let the fire dissipate, knocking herself out in the process. They would be unconscious for a while. Jack on the other hand –

Pain explodes in his left shoulder. John stumbles, falls. Tries not to throw up. He curses, then forces himself onto his feet. Staggers forward. Crumples to his knees as the floor sways beneath him. Someone steps in front of him. He raises his head. It's Jack. Holding a gun. The barrel is pointed between his eyes. John stares into Jack's eyes, refusing to flinch as the gun is pressed to his forehead. Jack's finger tightens on the trigger... and Hanna whacks him in the head with a crowbar.

"Sorry I'm late," she says, then offers him a hand up. John takes it, lets her pull him to his feet. She pulls his right arm around her neck, wraps her left arm around his waist, and then they take off running again.

They don't notice Jack until it's too late.

One second Hanna's arm is around his waist, and the next she's gone, torn from his side. Jack has her slammed against a wall. His hands are around her throat. Jack smiles at him, all teeth and no warmth, and before he can do anything, Jack snaps her neck. John screams her name and falls to his knees. Jack saunters over, picks up the gun, presses it to his forehead... and John wakes up in his bed in 221B Baker Street, with adrenaline pumping through his veins as he gasps for breath.

He pushes himself up by his elbows, then looks at the clock. Two minutes before his alarm would go off. Just enough time for his heart to stop beating like a frightened rabbit. John slumps back onto his bed, presses his hands to his eyes. Two years. Two years and he still has nightmares, still dreams that Jack had gotten back up, that he and Hanna had died in that hellhole instead of escaping back to the military base.

He glances at his phone, debates calling Hanna, decides his mental health isn't worth the risk, and gets up. Before he heads to the shower though, he grabs his necklace and fastens it around his neck. He needs the comfort, needs to know that his half of their stone is hanging around his neck.


	3. Suicides and Recordings

**I've decided to post a bit of information about the Project in between each chapter. This is about Subject 0027, aka Julianne Vanessa Lance, aka Juli.**

* * *

Suicide of Subject 0027: Fibonacci Project

Subject 0027 was found dead at 0400 hours this morning. The death has been ruled a suicide (see surveillance camera 0027c footage), however all protocols have been upheld. All personnel have been interrogated, as have all Subjects. The body has been burned and all records destroyed, as according to protocols, and remaining Subjects are being monitored for any signs of grief or willingness to copy. The suicide of 0027 was due to the strain of telepathic ability (see attached interview recording).

Interview with Subject 0027: Fibonacci Project

Comforter Matilda: This is Comforter Matilda speaking with Subject 0027 Julianne Vanessa Lance on her telepathic ability. Juli has been feeling some anxiety about her ability, right dear?

Subject 0027: -inaudible-

Comforter: Louder, dear.

0027: It hurts.

Comforter: What hurts?

0027: The voices.

Comforter: What voices, dear?

0027: The ones in my head.

Comforter: Tell me about them sweetie.

0027: They hurt me. They are loud and make me feel what they feel. They won't leave me alone, and it's your fault!

Comforter: Now, dearest -

0027: It's not a gift! It's a curse!

Comforter: Sweetie-

0027: SHUT UP!

Comforter: Enough! If you don't control yourself -

0027: No, don't call him! I'll do better, I promise! Tell me what to do!

Comforter: First, you must stay out of my head! -deep breath- And you must not shout, Juli.

0027: -quietly- Okay.

Comforter: Now, is there anything else you'd like to talk about?

0027: I'm going to kill myself.

Comforter: Dearie, we've been over this. If you say that I will have to sedate you for your own safety.

0027: It's okay, you aren't going to remember that I told you that. Instead, you are going to do several things for me. The first thing is to turn off the recorder.

-Audio recording ends-


	4. Murders and Meetings

**This has a bit less Sherlock in it than I thought it would, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.**

**Warning: DO NOT expect updates everyday. I had these written so I thought I'd post them. Updates will be less frequent from now on. **

* * *

Sherlock was bored. There had been no cases for a _week_ and John had taken Sherlock's revolver. He lay slumped in his robe on the couch, staring at the ceiling and wishing something would happen. John walks in, takes one look at him and tells him that if Sherlock put any holes in the wall he would make sure Mycroft came over for dinner. Sherlock points out that John had hidden his revolver, so he _couldn't_ make any holes. John points out that Sherlock probably already knew where it was, then walks into the kitchen. Sherlock groans loudly.

The front door opens. Lestrade walks into the room. Before he says anything, Sherlock is up and yelling for John.

* * *

It takes everything John has not to betray shock at the sight of the body. Not because of the wounds – he'd seen much worse in Afghanistan – but because he recognized the style of killing. _Hanna_, he thinks. _Hanna did this. _But why? What had Jeremy Tucker done that was so bad Hanna would risk coming to London – coming where she could bump into John – to kill him? He looks over the corpse again, seeing the slit throat, the postmortem bruises, the lacerations deep enough to strike bone.

He glanced at Sherlock sidelong, wondering if he could get him to drop the case. Judging from the way Sherlock was gleefully telling Lestrade about the victim though, John sincerely doubted it. The thought of taking this case, even if he and Sherlock never solved it, had his heart racing. John remembered what happened last time someone had tried to catch Hanna. The state of the man when they found him...

John closed his eyes, and tried to figure out why Hanna would come to the same city John was living in. They had agreed to stay away from each other despite their feelings, mostly because John and Hanna were like potassium and water: harmless apart but explosive together, and anyone caught near them when they blew would be damaged beyond repair. Why would Hanna... children. Of course. Tucker must have been harming children. Hanna's abusive childhood meant she would risk a lot to stop a child from being harmed. Being part of the Project only strengthened her determination. Of course, being used as an assassin might have had something to do with it too. John swallowed and opened his eyes. He didn't want to remember. He looked around needing a distraction, then sighed. Sherlock was sneering at Anderson. _Better go do damage control, _John thought, then walked over. He purposely didn't look at the short female forensic standing near the body.

* * *

Hanna knew John had noticed her. How could he not? They _knew_ each other. She looked at Jeremy Tucker's corpse and resisted the urge to spit on the bastard. As the leader of a black market prostitution ring for children, he deserved what he got.

Harrison Jones, a fellow forensic, glanced at her. "What do you think?" he says. Hanna shrugs. "Aw, don't give me that," Harrison says. "We all know you're the best on forensics. How'd the victim die?"

"If you've got eyes, you can see that he died from a slit throat," she says flatly. Harrison rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond, but before he could make some comment that would have her glaring at him, Sherlock Holmes walks over with John and Lestrade in tow.

Lestrade motioned her over. "This is Hanna Myles, our best forensic. Hanna, this is Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Holmes," she says politely, then looks at John. Split second decision to make: do they know each other? Usually she'd say no, but if Holmes was what his reputation made him out to be... "And nice to see you again John. How's the shoulder?"

"Same old, same old." They grin at each other, but there is a slight tension in John. He wants to know why she killed Tucker. No, not _why_, he wants to know _what for._ John knows she wouldn't kill anyone without a reason, not anymore. She can't risk telling him here though. Holmes was eyeing them speculatively; he obviously can see that there's something between them.

"You two know each other?" Lestrade looks between them.

"We were army friends," John says casually.

"Oh, I think you two were a bit more than _friends_," Holmes says. "Judging from the way you two are standing, you've saved each other's lives more than once. And from the way you two look at each other, I'd say you were in a relationship, and an intimate one at that."

Hanna blinked. It shouldn't surprise her – she reads John's blog after all, and listens to Anderson and Donovan's constant complaints - but reading and listening about what Holmes can do is one thing; witnessing it is another.

"Furthermore," Holmes continues, "You two haven't seen each other for at least a year despite that you obviously still have feelings for each other. Must have been a messy break-up then. Who cheated on who?"

"It was _not_ a messy break-up," Hanna says crossly. "And there was no cheating involved!" She turned to John. "How can you _live_ with him?"

John rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to answer, but before he could a man walks up to them. "Sorry Greg, I need to borrow Sherlock and John for a little," the man says.

"I'm in the middle of a case, Mycroft, and it has a chance of being an interesting one," Holmes says. "Go away."

"This is a matter of national security. Come willingly or I'll have you arrested." The man, who Hanna belatedly realized must be Mycroft Holmes, has the look of a government official who has realized he is out of his depth. Mycroft Holmes overwhelmed? Must be something important then. Hanna gives John a light shove. "What are you waiting for? Go save the world."

* * *

**This chapter is a bit shorter than I thought it would be, but I had to cut a part because I didn't want to downplay Tucker's death. Thank you all for your wondrous reviews, follows, and faves!**


End file.
